Princess Violet
rincess Violet Usako Tokugawa "Am I REALLY crazy...or just ahead of the curve? *giggle* This is me AWESOME-FACING!" - Violet U. Tokugawa Full Name: Princess Violet Usako "Usa-Hime" Tokugawa AKA "Vi" Known Hacker aliases: Acid_Burn, Trinity, DNAlice, SexxxySandals, Smokin' Hot Code Queen, Videomundo-69. Age: ask her and you will probably die D.O.B.: July 1st, XXXX Eyes: ruby red Hair: flame orange Fur: white Weight: ask her and you WILL die Inate element: '''Dark-attribute Chi '''Hybrid Ability: Organic Number processing (supercomputer level mathematic calculating, storage and recolection; ability to mentally render large scale programs and virtual environments in real-time; instinctive anagram decryption, etc.) Preferred weapons: Thunder Spear (modded naginata), Vorostovian Quantum Disasseembler, Neodymium-glass Laser Cannon, 0.50 calibur "up-close cattle shooting handgun", anything not "street legal" Preferred Vehicle(s): Prototype UCIAT vehicle (Roadie), "Kaneda" series prototype hover chaser, UCIAT systems MCR-Zero gyrocycle/gyrocopter Favorite Food: Pizza Favorite Music Genre(s): J-Pop, Techno, Dubstep, Death Metal, Old-school Rap Favorite TV Show: "The Enraged Electronic Gaming Geek vs. The Rememberance Reviewer" Theme A: "Tron Legacy" (Closing Credits) by Daft Punk Theme B: "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea Theme C: "Bangarang" by Skrillex Personality Profile: Politically incorrect, lewd, unimaginably crass, smug, instigative, and otherwise possessing and obnoxious sense of humor and spouting more obscure TV, movie, cartoon, video game, and comic book references than anyone should be allowed, Vi is UCI's third in command as well as its head of software research and development, genetic database librarian, biochemical analysis tech, and certified mathmatics genius. Violet's capacity for rubbing people the wrong way is only exceeded by her mind-staggering level of intelligence. Despite her vast number of talents, Vi is one who deliberately plays up her weakness in order to overshadow her strengths; a very subtle philosophy of wisdom which goes overlooked by almost everyone. Those who don't know Vi usually learn to be irrated by her and those who do are continously challenged to accept her as she is. Vi's overly flamboyant wrongness easily covers up how intensely lonely it is at the top and no one knows how very deep, dark, and depressing a pit of solitude Violet's heart dwells in better than Bunnie. Vi pretty much knows that she's never going to be accepted for the twisted and eccentric genius she is, so she doesn't even try to seek it. Some would consider Violet's tendancy to disregard everyone else's opinion of her borderline sociapath. Even many years after first meeting Bunnie, Vi secretly feels she's no better off than when she was Little Tokyo's tyrrant. But she'd sooner die than let anyone see this side of her. Vi doesn't mind that it slips through the cracks how much good she actually does in the world, her family making huge philanthropist contributions to non-profit organizations, orphanages, and people and places in the world that really need funding. Violet does have redeemable qualities and very strong philosophies. As UCI's genetics libarary she seeks to understand and catagorize the structure of DNA but is a strong opponent of genetically manipulating it in higher life forms. Vi has been an outspoken, adamant, and very fiery opponent of bio-weapons. In fact Vi is against the use of anything living for unreasonable purposes. Needless to say Regina's use of biotoxins, chemical tortures, and other uses of science for the purpose of excruciatingly painful non-human extermination is the very antithesis of Vi's core philosophies--an antithesis which Vi condemns as the work of the Lords of Hell and Gehena. Princess Vi is one to ignore the rules of convention and act or speak complete opposite of what's expect, often taking insults as compliments and shrugging off things which people would normally be offended by. Vi values her freedom of speech and milks it for what it's worth even if it's not appropriate. Her favorite kind of mischief-induced scenario is one which can make it appear as though she had absolutely nothing to do with it and let the fates play out like a soap opera. Bunnie barely keeps Vi under control when it comes to behavior. About the only one who can get Vi to behave is Brooke; because even Violet doesn't have a deathwish. Violet has an intense hatrid for the holiday, Festival of the Rabbit, despite how it exists to honor the rabbit as the season of spring's symbol of life, fertility, and good luck. Violet sees it as a pagan holiday which serves to promote cannibalism (she finds rabbit-shaped chocolates disturbing). Bunnie chalks up her hatred to some past childhood trauma which resurfaces, yearly, in the form of an intense nightmare that amounts to Violet being chased by rabid children pelting her with candy, chocolate, eggs, and baskets. Vi considers clowns the most concentrated form of evil on the planet, often saying offhandedly that "Clowns ain't metal. Especially rock-n-roll clowns that do drugs." Her pet peeve is people on the Miranda Internet who gank well-performed, high quality "MeScreen" videos and rip the soundtrack and splice it into a low-res video of two twin brothers lip-synching while taking turns bending over while the other kicks the first in the buttocks hard enough to make him jump to the song's rhythm. In her words those breeds of net video memes are "Not cool, man. Not cool." History: Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa was born to Emperor Fred Tokugawa and Empress Frieda Tokugawa. Most already knew the country was headed for insane times ahead being that Fred had the personality profile of a turnip and could easily be declared psychologically incompetant (and 99% of the time the only thing out of his mouth was "Fuh-red! Fuh-red!") and Lady Frieda was a hippy-dippy nutcase who used her side of the family fortune to amass a weapons collection that most countries' entire militaries wouldn't have if they pooled their resources together. And the country's dreads were confirmed when Vi became old enough to shout the words "I'M EXILING YOU TO PRISONER ISLAND!" Which was fairly often considering her bratty, spoiled, tyrannical personality. From her earliest days, Vi had her world pretty much pre-programmed by Al Dente in his efforts to at least get some semblance of order in the Royal Council which annoyed her to no end. As time progressed and Al's security details got increasing more WTF, Vi's mood and temper worsed. And with Lady Frieda deciding to travel the globe, leaving Violet as active ruler of the country, things went downhill. With very few people if any at all left in her life to connect on a personal level, Vi's solitude as a person continued to pump gasoline on the fires of indignation and tyrany. She was truly the epitamy of the phrase "poor little rich girl". For a while Edoropia had its own problems to contend with in the form of the growing number of Yakuza-based organized crime. The prime culprits called themselves the Ninja Crows and were said to work for a mysterious crime boss. Violet's counter to that was the elistment of an unlikely but elite band of samurai equipped with the latest of Little Tokyo's Shogun Armory weapons and gear. In the end Violet exposed Little Tokyo's own Prime Mininster, Seymour Cheese, as the mastermind and had him stripped of his position in the council. When he retailiated with the use of a superweapon bought with the richest stolen from the Royal Treasury, a city-wide catastrophy was narrowly avoided. Following the events of his arrest, the former Prime Minister was ordered stripped of his citizenship and deported to parts unknown where he lived his remaining years in misery before passing on. All those in his operation were exiled or excecuted. But the damage had been done and Violet's trust in her own people had been comprimised and furthermore her trust in people in general was starting to wane. In secret, Violet wept for the dark days of Edoropia; a rare sign of what humanity (for lack of a better word) she had left to cling to. At the very least Edoropia still had its friendly ties with Neo Arcadia and their sister country, which proved to be the saving grace of Little Tokyo. Until word had come to even Little Tokyo about the fall of Ecotropia which sent Vi spiralling over the edge. She vehemately called for blood and Vorostov's swift and severe punishment. When her cries for justice fell on deaf ears in the Legion of Nations, and with Neo Arcadia's hands tied from the lack of concrete evidence, the Tokugawa Family withdrew from the Legion of Nations and began to strongly consider secession from Neo Arcadia. Violet cursed her own self-hatred and powerless to do anything worth while in this world and was beginning to consider that maybe the world would be better without her. When Vi was at her lowest, Neo Arcadia sent an unexpected care package in the form of an ambassador to reassure Edoropia of Neo Arcadia's ties to its surviving satellite province. Violet wasn't in any mood to deal with any diplomatic relations and was furthermore had no interest in any more disappointment and thus snuck out of the palace in an act of rebelliousness. Figuring she could drown her sorrows away by avoiding responsibility and making a self-serving day out of it, Vi loitered the town in disguise, looking for fun and escape in all the wrong places. Distracted by her own self-indulgence, she'd run smack dab into Bunnie Rabbotou on her way to the palace for the diplomatic meeting. Enraged by being knocked down and from her own self-pity and disgust, Vi would quickly instigate and escalate the ensuing argument into a full-scale cat fight. One which Bunnie would quickly turn one-sided and bring to a decisive end. Fearing for her life for a few second before fearing for losing face took over, Violet declared the fight a draw though she was clearly the loser by a wide margin. Bunnie could have pressed the issue further, but decided appeasement would be the quickest route to resolving it. As Vi drifted into a better frame of mind, she'd recognize Bunnie as Jang and immediately take interesting. By the end of the day the two of them arrived at the palace together and negotiations and diplomatic relations went on as planned, reaffirming Edoropia's committment to Neo Arcadia and its continued support in future endevours. While the day was fleeting the effect it had on Vi was not. Cautiously, the people of Little Tokyo began to breathe a sigh of relief as a gradual improvement became noticeable. Things started to improve but absence made the heart grow fonder. Vi couldn't deny it any more. Bunnie was her first friend. Not just first but BEST friend. And being apart from the only one who ever tried to understand her was a new kind of unbearable. Now Vi could be reasonable when she wanted to be but this wasn't one of those times. One thing she always was, was brilliant and now was the time to put that to the test; the challenge--find her way out of Little Tokyo and to Neo Arcadia City without drawing a spark of attention until it was already too late. Violet was most certainly up to the challenge and before long, she was seated in Garfield Arcade's office with a very big grin and a very hopeful future lying ahead. Violet's resourcefulness had impressed the C.E.O. and furthermore her desire to improve herself for the better prompted him to make a decision which would have Al Dente up in arms when he learned of Vi's stunt. By the time he had taken a jet to Neo Arcadia City, Vi had already signed the contract and shook Arcade's hand. Al was said to have a nervous breakdown for almost a month following Princess Violet's instatement into Ultra Crew Institute's Action Team. But that didn't matter one iota to Vi. What she was feeling for the first time was happiness and now she got to spend it along side her first friend. Bunnie was taken a bit by surprise but pehaps she had a feeling then that it wouldn't be the last she saw of Vi. But she made a solemn pledge that Violet hade a looooong road to improvement to go One that would probably last the duration of both their lifespans if Vi's smug grin and attempt to hide crossed fingers behind her back was any indication. As the missions went by, Violet proved herself capable as a fighter and a thinker, and an instigator...for the right reasons and on the right people. Her ability to push her enemy's buttons made it all the more easier for her and Bunnie to complete their missions and earn high marks by the founders for their efforts. Then came the day Volt Arcade handpicked Bunnie to be second in command. Not seconds after she accepted, Vi popped up and gave the pleading eyes. Not wanting to argue, Volt named Vi as his third in command and the final member of his skeleton crew. At the time UCI could only spare two more members for his extended crew. Bunnie recommended Pit based on his reputation as a veteran. Violet, who had befriended Jon Talbain during her time would later come to Volt during his search for two more members and recommend him for duty. Before long, Volt and his team were bound for Fontraile and Violet couldn't have been more excited. Which only served to worsen Al's disposition. Violet, leaving the palace in the capable hands of her mother, Empress Frieda promised to return home as often as possible but for now was seeing the world as Lady Frieda had done for so many years of Vi's childhood. Vi was quick to assist financial affairs with Miranda's rebuild as well as proposing a future Global Internet System she'd design, implement and maintain as network administrator. In the years that followed, Violet would certainly not mellow any but Bunnie did her darnedest to keep her on a short leash. But even she had to admit compared to where Vi was when they met, she had come a very long way. Today: Violet continues her position as third in command, now elevated to Lieutenant (while Bunnie was promoted to Major.). Still tending to UCI's master genetic index database, Vi is continuously rewriting the biometrics for all of UCI's equipment to maintain its security. In addition she continues cranking out large-scale software projects for UCI while also maintaining Miranda's Global Internet System. And still she has the time to also serve as UCI's biochemical analysis guru, currently working on counteragents to many of the toxins and bioweapons employed by Regina and her Natural Selection campaign. Determined to put that woman out of business one day, Vi takes to the stress of cleaning up "Lady Satan's" unholy work while dreaming of the day she burns in Gehena for her hate crimes. When she's not busy with her extensive UCI duties, Violet can be found at her internet and cosplay cafe, "Computer Valhalla", often performing on stage in tribute to her vastly more extensive knowledge of anime and video game characters. Violet's relationships with people are edgy on a good day and most find themselves asking Bunnie to thwap her or smacking her themselves. Violet is always cooperative around Brooke and even curbs her netspeak and street slang when the situation is serious. Because even Vi knows better than to incur the Queen's wrath. Chameleon proved initially one of Violet's favorite people to "have fun with" often setting him up for things he'd (at least try to) get her back for. Often bantering back and forth with her and rubbing her distaste for Festival of the Rabbit in her face, Chameleon's savy for revenge would back-and-forth in a rivalrous competition with Violet's extremely sly ability to outwit. In recent times, however Vi has greatly dialed back their "not-quite-a-feud". Cutting the "poor schmuck" some slack, Vi's since found new entertainment watching a distrustful Sergal try to get the better of her and watching her (bribed) employment of Chameleon's own familiar to pilfer and sabotage her only for it to backfire drastically. And it did so in such a way that in completely deferred Vi from any involvement in the faux pas--Vi's favorite brand of drama. Chameleon has painstakingly kept Crystalliana and Violet apart, knowing he'd never heard the end of it if the two of them ever had a nice long conversation together. Vi, despite Cima's desire to see her shot and buried in a ditch, ironically finds Cima likeable for all the wrong reasons. In spite of Cima's initial need to put her in her place, Vi just can't bring herself to hard feelings over it. As Vi put it to Gadget in conversation: "She used me...! And absused me...! That can only mean one thing...she totally digs me, baby!" Not everyone finds Vi totally repulsive. Ripper relates to Vi's appeal for powerful aircraft and overall awesome. Having in common their need to dumbfound everyone with their own lingo, the both of them together drive everyone crazy. And besides someone has to find amusement in Ripper's completely reckless and senseless stunts, because Chameleon and Dragonius sure don't seem to. Oh well. To each his (or her) own. Monique seems to connect with Vi on certain levels. And usually these are the levels which make Lulu facepalm...and then smack with a rolled up newspaper. You can be sure that Vi will find a reason to awesome-face around Monique. Bunnie begrudgingly admits to Lulu that the two of them are probably bad influences on each other. Mitzi has commented that it would be wise to probably make sure Crystalliana is never in the same viscinity as the those two. While Vi continues to keep up a grining face, one has to wonder if she ever has days when being outcast and thwapped around catches up to her. Bunnie finds herself secretly worried that the pit of loneliness in Vi's heart will consume her one day. It's not like people can be forced to understand her but it's not like Vi is going to change herself just so people won't look at her like she's wearing a straightjacket and dripping blood from a sadistic grin. Confidentially, Violet has concluded that in all likelyhood "Maybe this is as good as it gets." And that's good enough. After all...there's no shortage of drama-lama in town. Not while she has a web cam, microphone, and a stack of unburned DVR's...